


Negotiations

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash February 2015 [2]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: disney_kink, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Dark Magic, F/F, Femslash February, Negotiations, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding that a battle between their lands has gone on for too long, the Evil Queen and Maleficent send their apprentices to do their negotiating for them. They do not expect that those apprentices will find other, better, ways to occupy themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was originally given to me for Femslash February... 2015. Since I am made of fail, it has unfortunatey taken me this long to get it finished, but at least it has wrapped round to another February.
> 
> From the great [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/11667.html?thread=6792339#t6792339) at Disney Kink: _Aurora/Snow White, AU versions who are the apprentices to Maleficent respective the Evil Queen_
> 
>  
> 
> Referenced Aurora/Others, including Aurora/Maleficent of questionable consensual-ness.

“You do know,” said Snow White, “that they intend for one of us to kill the other.”

“I thought that was obvious,” replied Aurora mildly.

Snow White did not blink, even at the implied condescension in Aurora’s words. Instead, she ran one hand over a cracked stone in the wall of the room in which they stood, and it healed itself to stand firmly in place again.

This much, Aurora had heard of. Snow White, Grimhilde’s stepdaughter, with no blood ties but enough trust that she was learning the very same magic. Where Grimhilde’s magic tended to destruction, however, Snow White’s had turned to creation – it sounded at first less dangerous, but only until one saw trees rip a great wall apart, or a river burst from the ground to drown a coming army.

Snow White looked over her shoulder to Aurora, and smiled with teeth very white against blood-red lips. “But then again, there are many paths that the future can take.”

Fire licked at the centre of the round wooden table where Aurora sat, burning without fuel. Where Maleficent’s fire was green, Aurora’s had always burnt blue, the colour of a deep summer sky. It made them both look unreal, phantoms within the walls of this old keep.

Aurora smiled, voice becoming warm and low. “I thought that was obvious as well.”

Grimhilde had sent Snow White to do her fighting for her, fearful of battle and the risk of death. It had made Snow White skilled and strong and practiced, more than capable of sweeping an army from her path, of bending forests to her will. She fed her human soldiers potions that made them stronger and dulled their minds, so that they did not even realise they are being bound to her. It was barely needed, though; they loved her anyway, this witch who fought with them and who healed their wounds, rather than hiding in her tower and doing her magic from afar. What Grimhilde intended as she trained her stepdaughter, Aurora could not guess, but she did not think that the woman understood what it was that she was creating.

As for Maleficent, though, Aurora knew what she intended. To make a human half-fae, to twist a human mind to magic and wickedness, to place faerie thoughts into a human princess. It was the worst thing that she could ever have laid at Stefan and Leah’s door, a final insult before she and Aurora tore down the castle walls from around the parents who had failed to protect her. The three fairies in whom they had placed such ridiculous faith were long gone by then, their wands broken down to fuel Aurora’s burgeoning magic.

It felt like fire, as far beyond waking as waking was beyond sleeping. Maleficent had given Aurora more than she could ever have dreamt of, but the greatest of her lessons had been the cutting of sentiment.

Snow White shot her a look from beneath her dark lashes, and without a word turned and undid the sash of her gown. It slipped like silk from her body, from lithe white arms and the pert curves of her breasts, over the roundness of her hips and the lean lengths of her legs. The blue fire flickered across her skin, and she was magnificent.

“You must know,” she said, in a voice too innocent for how she stood before Aurora, “that there are many things we can... negotiate.”

That was what they were supposed to do, of course, negotiate this dispute between Grimhilde and Maleficent over the land between them. The battles over it had been more than it was worth, and so this bargain had been struck: their apprentices to find a solution. Or – the words unspoken – for one to kill the other in the process, and so to tip the balance between them.

Aurora swallowed, mouth going dry as Snow White walked forwards in slow, sensuous steps. Her pink nipples were hard atop her breasts, her eyes dark and lips shining, and Aurora felt lust coil in her belly and ignite in her core.

“A great many things,” said Aurora, voice almost a moan.

She could feel herself becoming wet, not just from Snow White’s body but from the look in her eyes, hot and desiring and admiring all in one. Aurora was wearing black velvet, a bodice that pushed up her breasts and skirts that swished across her legs, and she knew that once she had been gifted with beauty but it had been so long since anyone had looked at her in such a way.

Clover sprung from the ground at Snow White’s feet, and the sweet scent of its crushed leaves rose around her as she stopped before Aurora’s chair. Aurora’s hands tightened on the arms, and she was about to rise when Snow White leant forwards, taking her wrists and pinning them in place.

Aurora’s heart beat faster in her chest. Snow White’s hands were warm and soft, and did not have the feel of violence in them. She held back the fleeting urge to struggle, to lash out with her own magic, and instead locked her eyes on Snow White’s as the young woman sank to her knees, nudging Aurora’s legs apart as she did so.

Desire panged in her. Men had knelt to swear their allegiance, but never had they met her eyes, never had they been so close that she could feel the warm of their body through her gown, never had they run their hands slowly down her thighs before dipping them down to raise up the hem of her skirts.

The air felt cool against her heated skin as Snow White pushed her skirts up around her waist to reveal her sex beneath. Aurora could control her trembling, but she could not control the wetness that made her thighs shine, the heat that flushed her skin. Never looking away, Snow White reached up and ran two fingers along the length of Aurora’s cunt, flicking against her clit. With her thumb, she traced slow circles, starting wide out from Aurora’s clit so that heat burred and built slowly in her, coming in fraction by fraction, closer and firmer, naked desire in her eyes and shining on her parted red lips.

Aurora felt her thighs trembling with tension, her hips yearning to push forwards into Snow White’s touch. She had been fucked, and been the one to do the fucking, but Snow White was using nothing but her hands and her yearning, smouldering eyes, as if she was taking in every flicker that Aurora was trying to hold back from showing in her face.

She hissed between her teeth as Snow White’s nail brushed over her clit, only just enough to hurt on the sensitive flesh.

“May I make my case?” said Snow White, her voice high and innocent and so at odds with her lush breasts and lecherous gaze. “I have been told I have a clever tongue.”

Swallowing the tremble in her voice, Aurora kept her chin raised. “If the work of your tongue be not lies,” she said.

A smile curled at the corner of Snow White’s lips, dark and secretive. She slid her hands – the fingers of one still shining – to Aurora’s hips, and guided her to the edge of the chair. Not pulled her forwards, not being so forwards, but just with gentle smooth pressure that led Aurora’s hips to the edge of the seat, rucked up her skirt further and let her legs press wider apart, feet slipping on the stone floor and shoes dangling from them.

Finally, Snow White looked down, eyes fixing hungrily on Aurora’s cunt. It was the look of a man before a feast – or before a crown. Aurora had only seen that look in Maleficent’s eyes when the fairy spoke of vengeance.

But it was reverently that Snow White lowered her mouth to Aurora’s core, pressing an almost-chaste kiss to the golden curls above her clit before moving down, mouthing slowly and gently at the flesh. Every light touch felt exquisite, roaming across her skin, tiny sweeps of lips against skin that Aurora thought might never have been touched before.

She felt the warm wet touch of Snow White’s tongue against her skin, the crease of her inner thigh and the sensitive soft skin that flanked her cunt. The heat of her body seemed to be pooling there, and when with a tilt of her head Snow white finally pressed her tongue between the lips of Aurora’s quim, into her heat, she let out a brief tight moan despite herself.

The silk waves of Snow White’s hair brushed against her thighs, slim fingers slipping against her skin and reaching to spread her open. Cool air and Snow White’s hot tongue alternated on Aurora’s cunt, sweeping and kissing, the room around them silent save for their breaths and the soft wet sounds of Snow White’s touch. Gradually, her mouth moved up again, then abruptly she locked her mouth around Aurora’s clit and sucked, hard and sudden.

A cry left Aurora’s lips, a ringing note on the stone. One of her hands flew from the arm of the chair to clutch at Snow White’s hair, almost digging nails into the woman’s scalp before Aurora caught herself.

She tried to control her breathing as Snow White laved attention on her clit, sweeps and swirls becoming softer and harder with no pattern, keeping her always on the edge and taut with surprise. Her breath quickened, panting through her mouth, and she closed her eyes and stayed quiet but trembling as she pressed forwards into Snow White’s tongue, the rocking movement that she made.

She did not wonder how Snow White might know that Aurora did not want something inside her. Or perhaps she had simply chosen to focus on the sensitivity of Aurora’s clit, making her gasp by pulling away to let in a rush of cold air, then pushing back and licking hard, fast movements of her tongue driving Aurora closer and closer, moving from the broad base of her tongue to the hard tip, almost painful in its intensity, and the more that Aurora tried to hold back her voice the tighter the pleasure coiled in her, igniting all in a rush, until with a shuddering, musical moan she came.

It rushed over her in waves, the first crashing, the second and third and she lost count of how many lulling and pouring into each other, running down her like rain and curling in every muscle. Her mind went clear behind her eyes, like the rush and pinpoint clarity of magic made a multitude of times stronger, wiping the world away until, breath by breath, Aurora managed to draw it back into focus once again.

She did not speak, had no words.

Snow White rocked back on her heels, the skin around her mouth shining with Aurora’s pleasure, panting as well. “How do I state my case?”

“With eloquence,” Aurora breathed, not sure that her legs had stopped trembling yet. She looked down at Snow White, the swell of her breasts, the soft line of her stomach, dark curls between marble thighs. “But I have a counterargument to make.”

“Is that so?” said Snow White.

She was just about sure that the strength in all of her limbs had returned. Aurora slipped her hand beneath Snow White’s chin and guided her upright again before rising herself. There was a firmness to Snow White’s presence despite how short she was; she only came to Aurora’s shoulder, but the roundness of her flesh and the tilt of her chin gave her a gravitas that made Aurora feel fey and shadow-like again beside her.

All that she could do, perhaps, was draw on the power of those shadows. Letting her rumpled skirts fall to the floor again, Aurora shifted her hand so that she had only one finger pressed beneath Snow White’s chin, tilting it up so that their gazes locked green on brown.

“I was sent here for negotiation, after all,” said Aurora.

Snow White licked her lips, tongue lingering over the taste of the woman who should have been her rival. “I hope you are forceful,” she breathed.

For reply, Aurora flicked her finger away from Snow White’s chin, looked her over, and then without warning turned her and shoved her back against the table beside them. Snow White gave a gasp, pleasure or pain Aurora could not say, but Aurora leaned in to kiss and bite at her neck, sucking hard on the cool pale skin, dragging her teeth over her pulse. With a whimper, Snow White clutched at the table, swaying beneath the attack upon her skin such that she might have fallen if Aurora’s hand had not come to rest upon the centre of her back. But she rolled her head back to give Aurora better access, and arched her back to proffer up her breasts when Aurora’s teeth scraped her collarbone.

“Tell me,” she breathed into Snow White’s ear, pressing hard against her with Snow White’s legs spread around her hips and breasts heaving hard against the velvet of Aurora’s gown. “Tell me how forceful my negotiation must be.”

In the wake of her climax, part of her was soft and warm, but she could still feel the jagged edges of her desire. Snow White’s breathless sighs against her shoulder, the tiny shivers in her arms and the hairs rising on the small of her back, feed together into a lust that Aurora had not realised she was capable of. She had desired sex, at times, but never has she wanted to see what it would be like to see a person shatter and fall apart around her. This time, there was no tinge of fear as there would be with her mentor, no sense of duty or knowledge that the sex is merely a step before the betrayal.

They were supposed to negotiate, or to kill each other. Instead, Snow White had offered herself up, and Aurora had found herself more than willing to take what was given, and to give in return.

She shifted back, making Snow White gasp as their bodies parted, air suddenly feeling like a wall between them.

“Tell me,” she said, more sharply, and this time punctuated it with a slap between Snow White’s thighs.

Snow White cried out, but she arched towards the touch, head thrown back and thighs twitching apart. Even from just one slap, Aurora could feel wetness on her hand, but she did not look down to confirm her suspicions as to how helplessly wet Snow White must be.

“You must leave your mark,” said Snow White, voice trembling. Her lips parted, but she did not speak further.

Again, Aurora slapped her cunt, sharp and stinging, and again Snow White cried out and shuddered.

“Indelibly,” said Snow White finally. “Penetratingly. _Overwhelmingly_.”

With the words, Aurora tightened her grip on Snow White’s hip, nails digging into her skin, and bowed her head to those round, soft breasts. She wanted to cover them with her tongue, to learn their curves and the way that they fit into her hands, but at the same time she felt a thrill every time she pinched, every time she bit, every time she sucked hard enough to leave red marks on Snow White’s skin.

Magic would fade them, of course, make it as if she had never been touched at all. It was quite possible with magic to make a woman appear a virgin, time and time again. But Aurora wondered if Grimhilde, with her famed vanity, would ever let Snow White wear such marks on her skin at all.

Snow White moaned as fingers slipped between her thighs, sliding up to press between her folds. She was already wet, yearning, no need for coaxing touches, and Aurora slid three fingers straight into her so abruptly that Snow White gave a strangled moan, back arching only to draw the fingers deeper into herself.

“Would you have my questions be searching?” purred Aurora against Snow White’s pale chest, feeling the heaving of her breath. She drew back, then thrust in again, all the way to the hilt of her touch, and spread her fingers to feel Snow White’s body give to her. “How deeply would you have me interrogate you?”

“To the core,” moaned Snow White.

She cried out when Aurora bit down on her skin again, just at the topmost curve of her breast, and as she was leant back placed her hands behind her to support herself. Knowing that she did not have to support the smaller woman, Aurora wound her free hand into Snow White’s hair to pull her head back, exposing the sweep of her throat, sending her eyes fluttering closed and her mouth falling open.

Aurora sucked at the base of Snow White’s neck, and set about alternating kisses and bites and licks along the line of her shoulders and the curve of her throat, her early touches starting to bloom from pink to red and soft brown marks against the pearly skin.

She let her fingers spread apart, until she felt as if she was pressing Snow White open, and rocked her hand to thrust deep into her. No gentle spread of her fingertips; she gave all the length of her slender fingers, and still Snow White pressed tighter against her, spread her legs wider.

“Is this the greatest argument that you can muster?” she said. “I had heard that your powers – of diplomacy,” she added, with just a hint of a pause and just a twist to her words, “were greater than this.”

With a growl in the base of her throat, Aurora sank her teeth so hard into Snow White’s shoulder that she tasted the faint copper of blood, and withdrew her fingers. She let the swell of magic roll through her, building like a rush of liquid heat from the floor and rushing up through her bones, down into her arms, seeping out through her fingertips.

From Snow White’s gasp, she felt the drag of magic over her thigh, or perhaps felt the way that it tightened the air, set sharp edges to each breath, almost tangible on Aurora’s tongue.

“Allow me to show you,” said Aurora, “my powers – of diplomacy.”

She knew the touch of this magic, the way that it tingled, almost purred against the skin, a low thrum that ran through and enveloped anything it touched. Now, as Aurora dragged her teeth over the lobe of Snow White’s ear, she let the tendrils wind up over Snow White’s thigh, just tight enough to be uncomfortable, moving silkily upwards.

Aurora could feel it as well, the magic like an extension of her own hand. Her tendrils crept up, parting the lips of Snow White’s cunt, slipping into her and swelling, thick and firm and writhing inside her. Snow White moaned and bucked, her innermost muscles clenching, hot and wet around Aurora’s touch, and Aurora felt the echoes of pleasure washing over her once again.

“What think you of my powers now?” said Aurora, drawing back to look down at Snow White.

From first sight, she had acknowledged that the woman was beautiful, but somehow now it was overwhelming, from the marks on her breasts and the way that they shone from Aurora’s tongue to the way that her red lips glistened as she panted. Her hair was pulled back sharply where Aurora had hold of it, the darkness worming between her thighs deeper than the hair upon her mound and stark against the white of her thighs and the flush of her cunt.

“I think – oh!” Snow White could not even finish the sentence as the dark tendril of Aurora’s magic pressed thicker within her, and Aurora’s hand traced down her belly to the apex of her thighs. Wordlessly, Snow White moaned.

Her clit was already swollen beneath Aurora’s touch as Aurora’s fingers found it. The wetness of arousal eased the movement of Aurora’s fingers in rough circles, hard enough that Snow White’s mouth fell open and she made a broken, moaning sound. Applying her mouth to Snow White’s throat and shoulder again, Aurora put together the movement of her hand and the swell of her magic, until Snow White’s eyes fluttered closed and Aurora saw the rush of climax crash down over her.

She shuddered in Aurora’s hold, crying out with that lovely red mouth, her hips thrusting against Aurora’s touch and the magic that plunged deep into her, and rode through the orgasm that consumed her, Aurora deliberately coaxing longer and longer the pleasure until Snow White’s moans turned to whimpers and the arch of her back gave way to a curl. Then, and only then, did Aurora let her magic ebb, even as Snow White pressed her thighs together and moaned at the loss of it.

Her lips brushed against Snow White’s ear, over the sweat-damp skin. “What think you of my powers?” she murmured again.

“I think,” Snow White said, “That I could stand to witness them in future, also.”

“Your powers do complement mine greatly,” Aurora replied.

As she released Snow White’s hair, the woman slipped down to her feet, legs trembling slightly, and extended a hand in a gesture that seemed almost coy. It was a Snow White of another life, one in which she frolicked through glades with flowers in her hair. The only flowers that would look right there now would be nightshade.

“So,” said Snow White. “Let us discuss this further.”

A smile curving on her lips, Aurora took the hand so offered. She could just imagine what their futures might have in hold.


End file.
